Face of the Mountain
For the Twisted Treeline variant, see . * is gold efficient without the passive and active effects. * This item becomes gold efficient in without . * Taking only the bonus health from into account, the active is worth and is |+120g}} gold efficient, increasing the gold efficiency of this item to . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee autoattacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * You can save the four charges and kill four or more minions, and heal nearby allied champions for around (50+20) per charge. This mass heal can help tremendously in a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 1 siege minions (40) per 2 minion waves is 60g per 60 sec. 60 / 6 is 10 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.33 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. * , , and are a trio of items designed for and themed after locations from the game's lore. Patch History and . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . ;V7.19 * Fixed a bug where casting its active on an ally out of range caused the player to walk in range, then cast it on the closest ally instead of the selected one. ;V7.12 * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Active shield VFX have also been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for level)}}. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.22 * Active shields 2 champions: you and target allied champion. Automatically targets the most wounded ally if cast upon self. ;V6.13 * Minion execute changed to (20 level)}} health from 400 health. ;V5.24 * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 * Health reduced to 450 from 500. * Now grants 2 gold generation. * Health ratio on heal removed. * Shield detonation damage removed. * Shield detonation now slows surrounding enemies by 40% for 2 seconds. ;V4.21 * execute base changed to 400 from 200. ;V4.20 * Health regen changed to 100% base health regen from 20 health regen. ;V4.5 * Recipe cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 20 from 25. * Health increased to 500 from 375. ;V4.3 * New Recipe: + + = * :}} ** Heal changed to 50 + from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * :}} ** No longer costs health to cast. ** Damage changed to + , from . ;V3.14 Hotfix *Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: + + = * +375 Health * +25 Health regeneration * +10% Cooldown reduction * :}} Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * :}} You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * :}} Consumes 20% of your current Health to shield target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing as magic damage in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Face of the Mountain de:Gebirgspanzer es:Cara de la Montaña pl:Zbocze Góry ru:Face of the Mountain